


The After Party

by Brumeier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, More Joy Day Fest, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Severus has had quite enough of the professional mixer, and it doesn't take much prompting to get Harry to agree to leave early.





	The After Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Alisanne has been after me to write her a Snarry fic, but I've been way too intimidated by the sheer size of this fandom. And then I was trying to find words the other night, and I read through some WIPs, but nothing sparked me. Until I heard Severus say, "Potter. A word." Ah, fic brain. Always keeping me on my toes. Happy More Joy Day, Alisanne!

"Potter. A word." 

Harry turned round, glass of elf-made wine in his hand. That voice never failed to get his attention, so full of gravitas and authority. Even though he wasn't a student any longer, but a professor himself, Harry couldn't help responding to it. 

"Yes, Professor Snape?" 

"In private, if you don't mind." 

"Of course." Harry made his apologies to the visiting professors from Ilvermorny and followed Severus out to one of the balconies, which was shadowed due to the overcast night and the heavy curtains that afforded some measure of privacy. 

His skin was prickling in anticipation, and he wasn't disappointed. As soon as he was fully through the curtains, Harry was pulled into a deep, fierce kiss full of tongue and promise. 

People could say what they wanted about being in a relationship with an older man, and they frequently did so without invitation, but Severus was never lacking for passion or possessiveness. 

Harry kissed him back just as heatedly, his hands slipping over Severus' narrow hips and back to firmly grasp his arse. When Severus moaned in to the kiss Harry got a bit lightheaded as all the blood in his body quickly headed south. 

"Not enjoying the party?" Harry managed to ask once they broke apart, gasping. 

"I have fulfilled my obligation," Severus replied. He took Harry's earlobe between his teeth and worried it for a moment with teeth and tongue. "How much longer do you wish to stay?" 

Headmistress McGonagall had requested all Hogwarts professors to attend the meet-and-greet party. It was rare that they got the opportunity to talk with their counterparts across the pond, and Harry for one had welcomed the chance to see how the Americans handled teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Getting Severus into fancy dress robes was just an added bonus, really. 

Getting him _out_ of the fancy dress robes would be a pleasure all its own, and one best left to the privacy of their bedroom. 

"Professor Farwether and I made plans for tomorrow, to compare notes," Harry said. He continued to knead Severus' arse, enjoying the way the man twitched his hips in response. "So as they say in the States, I'm ready to blow this popstand." 

"I've something else you can blow," Severus growled in Harry's ear. He ground himself against Harry, demonstrating very clearly how ready he was to leave the party. 

"Shall we say our goodbyes, then?" 

"I think not." Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and apparated them from the balcony to the bedroom. 

The uncomfortable squeezing sensation that accompanied that type of transport did little to temper Harry's desire. He immediately divested Severus of his wand -- "We'll have no need." -- and then began the process of divesting him of his robes. 

There were times the shagging was rough and fast, clothes Banished and charms used to lube and stretch when they didn't want to take the time. Harry enjoyed those sessions, when it seemed Severus couldn't control himself around his younger lover. But he also enjoyed taking things slow, allowing them both the time to worship at the altars of each other's bodies. 

Severus' dark eyes seemed to smolder with an inner fire as Harry slid the dress robes from his shoulders, letting them puddle on the floor. Severus wasn't a vain man, but he kept himself fit, and he looked impossibly handsome in the black jumper and gray trousers he wore beneath the robes. 

Harry palmed Severus through his clothes, pressing with the heel of his hand just hard enough to make Severus suck in a breath. 

"Watch," he said, dropping his hand so that he could slip out of his own robes. 

Piece by piece, Harry undressed himself. He took his time, putting on a little show for Severus until he was down to his pants. He slid his hand under the elastic and gave his cock a couple of light strokes, a tease for both of them. 

"You like what you see?" Harry asked. 

In response Severus reached out and pulled him close, devouring his mouth and running his hands up and down the smooth skin of Harry's naked back. He slipped both hands into Harry's pants, and it was his turn to squeeze and knead the flesh there. 

Harry pulled away with some difficulty – his body was very much on board for more groping – and began undressing Severus at the same unhurried pace, reveling in each piece of pale skin exposed. Harry pressed kisses to Severus' shoulders, his spine, each pert nipple. 

He only faltered when he realized Severus wasn't wearing any pants at all. That was so hot, and so unexpected, that for a moment all he could think was how easy it would've been to suck him off on the balcony, mere meters away from the assembled crowd. 

"You like what you see?" Severus countered, one eyebrow raised. 

Harry sank to his knees and pressed his face to Severus' groin, breathing in the musky scent of him. 

"Let me show you how much." 

Severus buried his hands in Harry's already unruly hair, fingers rubbing Harry's scalp as Harry licked his way up the hot length in front of him. He sucked Severus into his mouth, tongue working and teeth just barely grazing the sensitive skin. He could feel how stiff Severus was holding himself, fighting not to thrust mindlessly into Harry's mouth, but Harry cupped Severus' balls in his other hand and gave them a gentle tug. 

That was all the signal that Severus required, and he began slowly thrusting in and out of Harry's mouth, Harry swirling his tongue and hollowing out his cheeks as he added suction. It was worth it to hear the sounds coming out of Severus, the moans and hisses and curses. 

"Fuck. Your mouth...almost as tight...as your arse." 

Harry worked him over till Severus was trembling on the verge of completion, and then he gripped the base of Severus' cock, squeezing tightly. 

"Not yet." 

Severus hauled Harry to his feet, kissing him while simultaneously walking him backwards toward the bed. It had taken some years, and no small amount of experience, for Harry to fully appreciate the intensity that Severus carried within him. Others perceived him to be a right bastard, as Harry himself had once upon a time, but the same intensity that made him a grueling potions master also made him an extraordinary lover. 

Harry had the feeling he was in a small company of people who were privileged to know Severus that well. 

Severus peeled Harry out of his pants, finally freeing his aching cock. Harry hissed a bit as the cool air made contact; he felt like he was burning up from the inside. Since they were doing things the Muggle way, Severus reached into the bedside table and fished out the lube instead of using magic. 

"Yes," Harry breathed, spreading his legs wantonly. 

"You keep that up," Severus warned. "And this will be over before it begins. You forget I'm not as young as you." 

"Oh, I have confidence you can go the distance," Harry said with a smirk. 

His response was two lubed fingers circling his hole before pressing inside. Harry arched into the sensation, closing his eyes and hooking his leg over Severus' shoulder. His hands fisted in the bedsheets as long, nimble fingers brushed against his prostate with unerring accuracy. 

It was his turn to make ragged, needy noises, begging for more without actually saying the words. Two fingers became three as Severus continued to prep Harry, stretching him and loosening him, all the while pressing his mouth to any part of Harry he could reach. He used his other hand to stroke the inside of Harry's leg, to slide up Harry's ribcage, to twist one of Harry's nipples just this side of too hard. 

Harry waited until Severus withdrew his fingers, and then he flipped their positions, neatly spreading Severus out beneath him on the bed. His normally pale skin was flushed with desire, his pupils blown, and Harry thought he never looked sexier. 

"You've no idea how good you look," he murmured, and Severus managed to flush an even deeper red. He was balls at accepting a compliment, which only encouraged Harry to give them as often as he could. "I'm a lucky man." 

Severus' face started to soften, lust morphing into affection, and Harry leaned down to kiss him, soft and sweet. Before the moment got too fluffy he grasped hold of Severus' cock and guided it to his hole. 

"Need you inside me," Harry said as he started working his way down Severus' cock. 

There was a burn and stretch, despite all the prep work, but Harry embraced it. He steadfastly lowered himself until they were pelvis to pelvis. Severus was holding so tightly to Harry's hips that there'd be bruises there in the morning, not that Harry minded; there was a certain kind of thrill being marked that way, even though no-one could see. 

Severus filled him completely, body and soul. It was nothing Harry had experienced with any of his former lovers, all of them mere practice for the real thing. And Severus was the real thing, he was the _only_ thing. Harry didn't give a toss about the snide remarks concerning May-December romances, or the insinuations that they'd carried on an illicit affair when Harry was still a student, which was both ridiculous and untrue. 

The only thing Harry cared about was Severus and the way he was looking at Harry in that moment, as if he were the most precious, beloved person in the world. That was how Severus made him feel every day. 

Harry raised up and lowered himself again, excruciatingly slowly. Severus was covered in a sheen of sweat, his muscles taut, his breath coming in quick bursts. Harry braced himself, one hand splayed across Severus' chest, and began rocking his hips in earnest. The drag of Severus' cock in his tight channel was sending sparks of electricity up his spine. He changed position just enough so that cock nudged into his prostate, and then all bets were off. 

Severus snapped his hips up, heels digging for purchase, meeting Harry thrust for thrust. Harry's cock bobbed between them, come dribbling from the tip and smearing little trails across Severus' chest. 

"So tight," Severus gasped. "All for me." 

"No-one else," Harry panted. "I love you." 

It was a pleasure to watch Severus in the throes of orgasm, cords standing out on his neck as he threw his head back, grunting and jerking his hips erratically as he spent himself. It took only a couple of strokes of Harry's cock before he was coming as well, his internal walls wringing every last drop out of Severus. 

Harry shuddered through his release, and then collapsed on top of Severus as he tried to catch his breath. Severus stroked his back, stroked his arse, touched them where they were still joined. 

"I'd say we're both lucky," Severus murmured. He nuzzled at Harry's neck. "I do love you. I know I don't say it often enough." 

"You don't have to," Harry assured him. "I know." 

They did use magic afterward, to clean themselves and the bed, and then curled up together to sleep. Severus drifted off almost immediately, but Harry remained awake for the next little while, his arse pleasantly sore and his heart full. 

Life took unexpected turns sometimes. An enemy could become a friend. A traitor a hero. And for Harry, an adversary could become the one person he loved above all others. 

Anyone who thought otherwise could sod off.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I have a passing familiarity with the fandom, meaning I read the books ages ago and have seen all the movies. My apologies for anything that I got wrong because I'm not better acquainted with the wizarding world. ::grins:: Also, everything I know about this pairing comes from reading Alisanne's fics so I think we all know where to point the finger of blame. LOL!
> 
> Thanks very much to nagi_schwarz for the beta! You made me less nervous about posting this.


End file.
